Molten Butterscotch Eyes
by O' Future Ruler Maria Larry
Summary: An alternate universe Kodocha. I really don't know what to tell you other than that, I mean, how would you describe Kodocha? It's very SanaAkito oriented.
1. Molten Butterscotch Eyes

**Kodomo No Omocha is property of Miho Obana.**

A/N: This is an alternate universe kind of thing. If I get a review I'll go on. Because I cannot predict whether or not I will get a review I will not write this in Oneshot format but rather as though I were writing a regular story. Thank you.

Sana's POV 

I yawned as I awoke, as usual, the crack of dawn. I knew I wouldn't be able to get back to sleep so I got dressed. There was no "Child's Toy" today so I had all day with my friends. I brushed my teeth and hair and sat back down on my bed, not wanting to wake any of the others in the house. I stared glumly at my piano, wanting nothing more than to begin playing and sing at the top of my lungs. "Stupid time, go faster." I muttered to myself. I got up and paced, that having not quenched my thirst for excitement I skipped around. As usual, I got carried away and in no time I was dancing around my room. "IT'S MORNING! IT'S BORING! I'M WAITING FOR THE DAY TO START! IT'S **MORNING**!" The last note was the tiniest bit sharp and Rei came stumbling into my room.

"Sana! Are you alright?! It sounded like you were being attacked!" He cried out. I put my hands on my hips and glared at him.

"That's not nice to say about someone's singing!" I huffed. "But thank you for your concern Rei!" I laughed, finding it hard to stay mad at him. I prepared breakfast for my family, regardless of the fact that it was all burnt, even the cereal.

"So Sana…" Mama began, picking at her literally fried eggs, "what do you have planned for today?"

I thought this over for a moment. "I wanna be a pirate!"

"No, Sana, save your pirating for next week. You have a pirate theme 'The Anti-Drug' commercial coming up." Rei told me.

"Oh… hm… I guess I'm just regular old Sana today. Maybe I'll go on a picnic. Yeah! I'll invite all my friends and some of the 'Child's Toy' cast! No, it'll be a barbecue! Rei, can we fit that in?" He flipped through his day planner.

"Yes, that sounds reasonable." He muttered.

"Good luck with your party, Sana." Mama stood, leaving the kitchen.

"How about we get off to school, eh, Sana?" Rei suggested.

"Yeah, let's." I leapt into the passenger seat of our bright red car. I rolled down the window and let the spring air blow through my hair. "Ah, that feels nice." I sighed. I spotted my friends, Aya, Hisae and Rumi. "Hiiii, guys!" I screamed, jumping out of the car.

"Hey, Sana! The car was still moving!" Rei shouted in alarm.

"Sorry, Rei!" I waved goodbye to him and caught up with the three girls. "Guess what?" I dared them.

"I dunno, what?" Hisae replied.

"Aw, you're no fun." I punched her playfully in the arm. "Tonight I'm having a barbecue and I'm inviting some of my 'celebrity' friends! Wanna come?" The girls were thrown into a screaming/giggling fit after this comment, as I predicted.

"I'd love to come!"

"You're a great friend, Sana!"

"You're so cool!" They praised.

"Aw, shucks, guys, you flatter me." I laughed.

"Can I bring my sister?" I twirled around to face Tsuyoshi. I wasn't exactly expecting him, I generally repel guys.

"Uh, sure, if you want." I shrugged.

"Thank you so much, I'm honoured!" He threw his arms around me then ran away. "Hey, Akito, guess what?!" He called.

"What was that all about?" I mumbled, slightly flustered.

"Ooh, Sana! You have an admirer!" Hisae cooed. I waved my hand carelessly, her direction.

"Naw, he's just excited is all." I glanced at him over my shoulder. He was talking to some boy with dishevelled light brown hair. Suddenly he looked at me with unfeeling amber eyes. All of my instincts pointed out the piercing edge of his glare but my core melted with the realisation of how gorgeous his eyes were. They were golden and deep like pools of molten butterscotch. I was paralysed. I stood casually but firmly in place.

"Sana…?" Aya whimpered, flinching away from the boy's stare.

"Wow… his eyes…" I whispered.

"Akito, what're you lookin' at?" Tsuyoshi tugged on the boy's sleeve. He redirected his attention to Tsuyoshi.

"Come on, Sana, let's go inside." Rumi and Hisae dragged me inside and Aya followed close behind.

"So that's Akito?" I asked as the three of us entered the classroom. I took off my purse and set it below my chair.

"Uh huh. He doesn't say much but he's got a chilling glare. Some kids say that he's apart of a gang!" Rumi explained.

"It's weird, I've never seen him give someone_ that_ look before!" Hisae explained.

"What look? He was just glaring." I laughed.

"Nuh uh! He was looking right at you, like, you two had eye contact and it was so long! If I were you I would've ran away!" Aya exclaimed.

"You guys are getting worked up over nothing." I assured them.

"I dunno, Sana, he had an evil look in his eye." Hisae warned.

I shook my head in disbelief. "No, I really just think he was curious. I didn't see an evil anything and I was staring right into his eyes much longer than you guys."

They shrugged having given up. That day we had language arts homework. Write a three hundred-word essay on the most interesting thing that's happened to us in the past month.

That night Rei and Mrs. Shimura set up for a barbecue in the back yard while I got dressed. I wore a pink tank and light blue denim short shorts. I put on some flip flops and looked all around for my favourite pair of Babbit earings. "Oh no!" I cried, "I left my purse and earings at school!" I ran down stairs. "I'm going to school, I love you Mama, bye!" I hollered, running out the door and slamming it behind me. I ran as fast as I could down the street. "Ugh! I'm so stupid! The guests are going arrive any minute now! Why am such an idiot?!" I threw open the doors and sprinted up the stairs nearly falling three times. I finally reached homeroom. My shoulders relaxed when I saw my pink sequened bag underneath my chair. I dashed over and unzipped it, putting on my earings. "Oh thank goodness." I murmured.

"A bit late for a little girl like you to be out and about." I cried out with surprise. I spun around to face Akito in the door. It was funny, he seemed so much more sinister in the dark, leaning in the doorway like that. Still, as I stared into those deep eyes of his, I couldn't suppress the wave of calm that came over me.

**A/N: Well, there you have it. If I get a review, I'll update, otherwise, I'll probably just pull this off and write the rest on my own time.**


	2. I Hate Gomi

**Kodomo No Omocha is property of Miho Obana.**

**A/N: Wow, three reviews! I'm shocked! Happy, ecstatic, but shocked! I'm happy that I'm able to continue this story! Thank you very much!**

**Sana's POV**

I heard the lock click and he advanced towards me. "Um… speaking of which, I really… should be getting home now." He glared unfeeling at me but I couldn't bring myself to run.

"This stays in this room." He growled through gritted teeth. "Between you… and me." I nodded, for loss of words. He continued to walk towards me.

'_Move! Move! Come on, legs! Run!' _I told myself but instead wobbled and fell into my seat under the pressure of his stare. To my surprise, he walked right past me.

"Huh?" I whispered. Akito chuckled.

"What, did you think I was gonna do something to you?" He said.

"I, uh- heh heh heh…" I laughed nervously, standing up and steadying myself. He was kneeling in front of some kid's desk, fiddling around in it.

"Aha." He said after a little while. He motioned for me to come over. "Put this in my bag would ya?" He asked me.

"You're going to cheat on your homework?" I questioned.

"No, I hardly need to. This guy's stupid, anyway. I'm just going to make him look more stupid." He handed me the paper and pulled a different piece of paper from his back pocket and replaced it. I put the old piece in his book bag. I found all kinds of practical jokes in there.

"You're pranking everyone?" I guessed.

"Not everyone. Just the ones that are jerks. People I don't know are generally left out of it." I wondered if my friends were on his hit list. "Chivalry." He muttered.

"Huh?" I didn't get it.

"I wont prank any of your friends, I don't prank girls." He told me.

"Oh…"

"… If there's anyone you don't like…" He began.

"Oh no! I really couldn't-" I raised my hands innocently before remembering a certain someone that ticked me off more than a little. "Gomi." I said suddenly, despite my internal efforts to be kind to everyone in the class. He was just so freaking rude!

Akito smirked at my outbreak, "That can be arranged." Somehow, I couldn't feel bad about whatever he was going to do to Gomi. Akito placed a few more traps and then moved on to Gomi's desk. "Fun." He murmured before bending down and tinkering with one of the screws. "Come on." He grabbed my arm and dragged me down to the office. "Watch this, I'm glad you chose such a worthy candidate, I've always wanted to do this." He hopped on one of the computers and started messing around with a program nicknamed "Student Note."

"What the heck are you…" My voice trailed off as I saw him typing in various comments regarding Gomi. No such insults, merely disturbing trivia. "The one about wetting his pants at Chuck E. Cheese's…" I began.

"True." Akito assured me. "All of them are. Gomi confides much too much in me."

"Uh, hey…" I tapped Akito on the shoulder.

"Yeah?" He said, not looking up.

I held out a hand. "I'm Sana Kurata."

He looked up now. He smiled at my gesture. "I'm Akito Hayama." He went back to work. "So… what have your friends told you about me?" He asked, after a while.

"Wha- what do you…" I gave up on denial, "Are you really in a gang?" He laughed, a bit loudly for a "secret operation."

"Wow? They said that? No. This is just what I do. I really don't have any hobbies." He shrugged. "Done! Alright, come on, I gotta show you!" I followed him up the stairs and onto the roof. "Over there." He pointed to our school sign. First I saw the time, then I saw our school name-

"Ha ha ha ha!" I broke out laughing. The sign began spewing rude facts about Gomi and I couldn't contain it any longer. "That's so mean!" I cried between fits.

"Hey, what's goin' on over there?" Akito pointed to a house with loud music and seemed to be running on it's own generator it was emitting so much light.

"Oh no… my party…" I whispered. I flew back down the stairs and to the front doors.

"What about your purse?" Akito called, right at my heels.

"I'll get it later!" I looked both ways and was about to sprint across the street, through two backyards and into my own when Akito caught my arm.

"I have a bike." He told me.

I twirled around and gave him a hug. "You'd do that for me?! Oh, thank you!"

"On one condition." I let go of him.

I stared into his eyes again, having avoided them all night in case he was going to trick me into doing something, staring into those eye's I'd never be able to say no.

"What is it?" I folded my arms.

He smirked, getting on his bike, apparently confident I'd say "yes." "I can't tell you that." He pulled me on the bike.

"But-" He pushed off. I didn't know bikes went that fast. It seemed like mere seconds before he made a sharp turn into my driveway and parked. I got off, slightly dizzy. "I'm gonna puke…" He laughed softly, turning to leave.

"I'll tell you the condition in due time." He reminded me.

"Hey, wait!" I called, he glanced back at me. "Wanna come to my party?" He thought it over for a minute.

He shook his head solemnly. "I gotta get home. Mom'll be worried sick." With that, he left.

"Sana!" Hisae screamed happily, embracing me with my two other friends close behind. "Who was that? And what took you so long?" She stared down the road the direction Akito left.

"I left my earings at school." I shrugged.

"That boy looked familiar…" Aya whispered.

"Boy?" Rumi cried. "Do you have a boyfriend, Sana?"

I laughed at how wrong Rumi was, "No! That was Akito! He was kind enough to take me home! I was making a lot of noise, he doesn't live far from the school so he heard and came to check it out, it was nothing!" I lied, not wanting to let everyone know Akito was pulling practical jokes on some of our peers. Especially, not wanting them to know I helped!

**A/N: I'm gonna stop here cuz I'm hungry and I feel like it so thank you all that have reviewed! I'd greatly appreciate it if you'd do so again!**


	3. Muse Ran Out

**Kodomo No Omocha is property of Miho Obana.**

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing! Thanks a ton! I feel great, now! I'm having a ton of fun with this fic! I can't tell you what I'm planning, mostly cuz I don't know yet! Ha ha! But, really, thanks a lot!**

Akito's POV 

I sighed, flying down the street. Natsumi was gonna be so ticked! I should just be thankful that she was legally an adult before Mom died! Screw Dad, who the heck knew where he was. Probably off with some replacement family. I pulled up to the front step, hopping off my bike and just letting it fall there, pausing only to open the front door. "Natsumi, I'm so sorry!" I cried.

I smelled dinner and followed the scent. She was in the kitchen. She glanced up at me. "Hello, Akito." She said softly. "You and I need to have a talk." She ushered me into the living room. We sat on the fluffy couch. "Akito… Mom is dead… and Dad…"

"Dad ditched us!" I clenched my fists.

"Don't say that! We don't know what happened! He could be dead for all we know! Up until he disappeared on that business trip he loved us all very much so don't say things like that!" I relaxed, letting the anger simmer down. "I know you and I have never really understood each other and it's hard sometimes to get along but we're all we have now. We need to stick together." She told me.

"Does… that mean you're not mad that I'm home late?" She laughed at my question.

"No! Dinner's not ready so technically you're home early. By the way, what were you doing?" Oh crap.

'_Quick! Lie! Think of a lie!'_

"Uh… I was… um… I met this girl, Sana Kurata-" I began. Suddenly Natsumi screamed her girly, high-pitched scream.

"Sana Kurata?! She's famous! Did you get her autograph?!" Famous? This was the first I'd heard of her.

I shook my head. "No, but I gave her a ride home. She was throwing a party… she asked if I wanted to come but I thought you'd be ticked… so I declined and hurried home…" Natsumi dragged me to the front door.

"I'm getting dinner in the fridge! We'll have it tomorrow! Get your bike ready, we're going over there!" Huh? I got on my bike and waited. Natsumi ran out the door, slamming it and locking it behind her, jumping on the bike with me. "Go! Go! GO!" She ordered. I pedalled as fast as I could. "Wow… her house is pretty close, isn't it?" I nodded. Natsumi got off and ran up the door she rang the doorbell. No answer.

I rolled my eyes. "Come on, Natsumi." I pulled her to the backyard. There was a gate. I looked around and spotted Sana. "Hey! Kurata!" I called, waving my arm in the air to get her attention. She turned and saw me.

"Akito! You can come? What about your mom?" My blood froze. I didn't really have a mom… but Tsuyoshi's the only one that knows that. I forced my blood to heat again.

"Uh, she said I could come!" I lied.

"Okay!" She opened the gate for Natsumi and me. "Is this your sister?" I nodded. "I'm so happy you could make it! Help yourselves!" She gestured to the buffet tabled.  
"Don't mind if I do." I grinned, heading in its direction.

"Akito! Don't be rude! Thank Sana for inviting you! Oh, Sana, I'm your biggest fan!" Sana laughed nervously.

"Uh… thanks! Don't worry about it! If not for Akito I would've been late for my own party! That's thanks enough!" Noticeably, she left out the part about our condition. I'd have to thank her a billion times over later.

**A/N: Hm… Muse ran out. I'll read over it again and start writing some more. For now, I'll post.**


End file.
